The image-recording system is preferably to be used in motor vehicles. Image-recording systems for this type of application have to be designed to be particularly robust and cost-effective. In one image-recording system that includes a camera having a digital interface, the image data gathered by the camera are usually passed on, via a rapid serial connection, to the receiving device (“downlink”) if the latter is spatially at a distance from the camera. A control unit that further processes these image data, or is controlled by the image data, comes into consideration as the receiving device. For communication between the receiving device and the camera, transmission of data in the direction of the camera (“uplink”) is also necessary. In comparison to the data transmission between the camera and the receiving device, in this context, the required bandwidth is very low, since essentially only control signals and no image data have to be transmitted. In order to implement such bidirectional data connections, at the present time, unidirectional LVDS connections (LVDS=low voltage differential signaling) having different bandwidths or so-called high-speed bus systems (such as FireWire, IEEE1394, USB 2.0) are in use. The disadvantage in the bus systems mentioned is that they do not receive any direct clock pulse information. As soon as clock pulse information is required, the clock pulse has to be generated via a timing recovery. This, however, requires additional circuit elements, which contribute to making the image-recording system more costly.